One More Kiss
by Evan Divine
Summary: Fang's hurt... again. What will Max do when the two of them are alone...?


Why does this always happen to Fang? It's not that I wasn't worried about him, I was, but I couldn't believe he got himself injured AGAIN!

I looked down at his bloodstained shirt, where a long gash had cut diagonally across his chest, thanks to our latest attack. His eyes were closed and he was breathing fine, but his chest was still bleeding. Remembering the last time he was bleeding badly, I turned to Nudge. "Get some strips of cloth, Nudge." She pulled out a small knife and began cutting up one of her old shirts. Iggy, without having to be told, lifted Fang's legs.

"Max, it's nothin'..." Fang groaned. I put a finger to his lips. "Hush! We need to stop your bleeding."

"Max..." Gazzy's small voice cut in. "Want me to take off his shirt?"

My heart soared at the Gasman's offer to help, despite probably being scared to death. "Sure Gazzy, go ahead." He took Nudge's knife as she handed me the strips and cut Fang's shirt.

My breath caught in my throat. Not at Fang's cut, but Fang's chest. Oh, God, his chest was perfect! He was so ripped: amazing six pack, his rock hard shoulders...

"Max... focus!" Nudge's voice snapped me back to reality. I shook my head clear and folded the strips. I pressed down on the wound and watched the blood soak into it. The other kids took a strip and helped me out. I was so proud of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank God we didn't have to go to the hospital this time. The bleeding stopped and we bandaged the wound. Fang was asleep... or passed out... I couldn't tell. I was hoping it was the first. It was later in the day and we decided to settle down for the night in a forest.

"Hey guys," I said to the flock. "Why don't you guys go look for something to eat around here. Maybe some berries or something?"

Iggy shrugged. "Yea, you guys look for them, I'll feel for them or something."

I patted Iggy's knee. "Come on, Ig. You know how to tell if they're poisonous or if we can eat them. You're the cook, remember?"

He grinned modestly. "Yea, yea, sure," he muttered. Then he and sat up with the kids, and they took off into the air looking for some decent food.

Which left me with Fang. I looked over at him. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. I walked over, knelt down next to him, and brushed my hair over one of my shoulders. Poor Fang, I thought. He always seems to get hurt... then I shook my head. "I don't need to feel bad," I muttered to myself. "He'll be fine." Still...

I leaned in closer to him. I gently stroked his cheek, and his lips came together and I heard a sigh escape his nose. I smiled to myself. Wait... why was I feeling this way for him? He was like my brother... but... he wasn't my brother. Not really. Maybe that's what Fang was trying to get at every time he kissed me...

Thinking about Fang kissing me got my funky teenage mutant hormones to kick in. "Maybe..." I murmured more quietly, "one more kiss wouldn't hurt..." He wouldn't even know it, he'd still be asleep. I lowered my head to his slowly until my lips briefly brushed his. It was so quick, but I didn't want it to end so...

Suddenly I felt a calloused hand grab the back of my head and pull me back into the kiss, and the once-unconscious Fang began kissing me back. I was dazed for several moments before I finally snapped back into reality and I pulled my head away, keeping my head a few inches from his. Fang half-smiled. "I wasn't ready the last time you kissed me," he said jokingly. "Now I am." I stood up, flabbergasted, and I felt my cheeks burn up. "You were... You weren't supposed to..."

"What? Is the word queen lost for words?"

My jaw dropped. "I can't believe you!"

He chuckled lightly, then found the strength to pull himself to a sitting position and leaned against the tree. "So," he said. "YOU actually kissed ME. I never thought I'd see the day."

I glared at him. "Don't get used to it. I was just worried you were hurt."

"Oh, but you didn't kiss me when I went to the hospital a while ago." He chuckled again. "Is it because you looooooooove me?"

My glaring intensified, but I felt my cheeks heat up again. "You are sooo lucky you're already hurt, or else I'd kick your ass."

He shrugged. "So you don't?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I looked for an answer. "I... uh... well, I don't remember ever hearing YOU saying any of that stupid stuff!"

He shrugged again, closed to his eyes, and rest his head against the tree, seeming to be defeated. "Just as I thought," I heard him whisper... was it sadly? It was impossible to tell. I instantly felt my stomach drop. Did I hurt Fang's feelings? But... Fang can't get his feelings hurt. He's Fang!

I sighed, and crawled closer to him. "Fang..." I whispered. He didn't respond. I slowly rubbed my hand on one of his cheeks. He flinched at my touch, then opened his eyes to slits. "What?" he asked. Then what I'd been repressing hit me like a thunderbolt. I looked deeply into his impassive eyes... then kissed him again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands come to my waist and for a minute I thought he was gonna push me off... but instead his arms wrapped around them and he kissed me back.

I broke the kiss when I realized I was low on oxygen. I sucked in air as Fang looked at me in amazement. I smiled at him, then knelt so my knees were on either side of his waist and placed my hands on his chest. "Fang..." I said with more sweetness than I thought I had. I gulped, then finally spilt the beans. "I do love you."

His eyes widened slightly, meaning he was so surprised he was about to faint. After an eternity, he blinked and regained his composure, then let out one of his rare grins, which made everything seem brighter. "I love you too, Max."

I thought my heart was gonna burst with joy. I never realized how great it felt to have someone say that, and I definitely never realized how much I'd been wanting to say it to Fang. To my horror, I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes and I grinned back at him. I slowly brought my hands up his chest and around his head again, and just when I was about to kiss him, he said "don't forget to breathe through your nose this time." I laughed, then leaned in and kissed him again. I did as he said and breathed through my nose, and it made the kiss much easier.

I was surprised to find myself moan slightly when Fang pried open my teeth with his tongue and slipped it into my mouth. I pulled his head deeper into the kiss as I slipped my tongue into his as well, occasionally rubbing his tongue with my own, and I felt his hands begin to explore my back.

I heard a slight cough behind me, which caused me to jump and spin around. Iggy was grinning, Nudge and Angel were giggling, and the Gasman was covering his eyes. I felt my whole face turn bright red and I turned my eyes to avert their gazes. "So," Iggy said snidely. "What'd we miss this time?"


End file.
